


ART for: Psych

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [47]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Leonard Snart has simple goals for life in Central City. He wants his partner and sister happy, his father out of sight and out of mind, and to keep his criminal dealings below the radar of the CCPD. This all becomes much more complicated when a few good deeds, a spontaneous lie, and a far to cute CSI drag him into a heroic role no Snart was ever meant to play.





	ART for: Psych

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869595) by [theoriginalicecreamqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen). 




End file.
